Bloodloss
by aug325
Summary: Originally on Deviantart. Hidan over-does it with a ritual. KakuHida Fluff. i don't much like this pairing now, it's not really my thing anymore, I made this awhile ago One shot.


"Hidan, Hurry your ass up!" Kakuzu yelled before stealing the person's heart he was strangling, and threw him to the ground with a thud.  
"FUCK YOU!" Hidan yelled back at his partner as he raised his head off the ground. He was in his ritual circle, with a stake through his heart, and multiple kuni in different parts on his body."DON'T MESS WITH-"  
"-Your Retarded ritual.... blahblahblah... Jashin-whatever, herd it before, I could care less about what YOU want you spoiled brat." Kakuzu snapped back.  
Hidan violet eyes narrowed and he snarled at him.  
Kakuzu walked over to the bounty that Hidan had mutilated. His leg was twisted, and an arm was broken. He was bleeding in several different spots on the body, and his chest gushed blood. His eye was black, and his lip was bleeding, as was his nose.. There was blood everywhere. Kakuzu wrinkled his nose a bit. It was disgusting.

"I think you may of overdid it this time." Kakuzu said disgustedly.  
"That what your so pissed about?" Hidan asked as he raised his head once more. He looked in even worse shape. He wasted no time on that one. He really destroyed himself on that one ritual. Hair hung loose from his head, and he looked like he gotten punched in the face multiple times over. He definately broke two of his limbs. Since he was immortal, moving them around didn't bother him much though. He was still bleeding alot.  
"Hey, You said those bounty dudes take him dead, and hey, he's dead ain't he?"  
"Yeah, but I doubt they won't reconize his face anymore! WHY THE HELL YOU DO THAT!" Kakuzu yelled, cause he doubted he would get paid for this bounty.  
"Awwwwwww..... Fuck off! You and your god damn fucking money..." Hidan said tiredly lowering his head, staring at the sky, ignoring Kakuzu. He didn't feel like arguing with him. He had lost so much blood. And he felt tired and weak. He couldn't ever remember losing THAT much blood during a ritual before. Kakuzu was right. He DID overdo it, but sure as hell, he won't admit that. He'd rather die first. Why the hell did he get so carried away like that? He sighed. He felt so dizzy, but he desprately tried not to let Kakuzu know.

"You and your retarded ritual!" Kakuzu snarled. "I'll be lucky if they even pay me AT ALL for what you did to this guy..." Kakuzu said as he picked the bounty up, and carried him on his back. Hidan continued to stare at the sky. Clouds drifted by. He blinked deeply, and kept his eyes closed for awhile. So much blood. His body felt so heavy. That metalitic taste hung on his mouth.... he felt so dizzy.. no strength....  
A nap.  
Just a quick nap was all he needed... Then he'd recover fine, and could move on. He began to drift slowly off when-  
"HIDAN!"  
Hidan shot his eyes open. He glared. "fucktard" he thought.  
"Come on, we need to get going!"  
Hidan closed his eyes. "After I finish praying." He said.  
An excuse he always used. Always worked. Well- most of the time...  
Kakuzu kicked Hidan in the stomach violently.  
As a reflex, Hidan shot up, clutched his stomach and coughed up a bit of blood.

"ACKHACKCOUGHKOFKOFACK! OH J-JASHIN DAMMIT, K-KAKUZU! WHAT THE HELL?!" He winced.  
Kakuzu glared at him coldly. "You prayed for near two hours now. I think that's long enough."  
Hidan glared back at him. He was shaking as he clutched his stomach. Sure. Two hours. But that time, he was praying, and fully awake. Now, he felt dizzy, and sick, and just wanted to rest his eyes for maybe a few minutes. And he knew Kakuzu wouldn't let him close his eyes for any other reason for other then him thinking he was praying. Maybe he could still convince him.  
"K-Kakuzu, Jashin-Sama.... just needs about 15 more minutes, I'm wrapping up over here, seriously. Just 15 Fucking minutes. That's all. Promise!"  
"You said that last time. It took 5 hours." Kakuzu glared.  
Hidan hesistated. Sure. He'd be pissed. He did a number on that bounty. Not to mention, himself.  
"But this time I MEAN it." Hidan protested. "Come on, Pretty Please, with su-"  
Kakuzu kicked him again.  
Hidan fell over. OW! God. His entire head was spinning. He felt like throwing up. Hidan tried desprately not to let any of this show, but he was sure the emotion was convayed on his face. But Kakuzu was a bit dense sometimes.  
"You EVER say that again, you will die. And if you don't leave this instant, Hidan, I'm leaving without you."  
And with that, Kakuzu turned and walked away.  
"S-Shit...." Hidan muttered... He shookenly sat up, and started painfully taking the stake and kuni out. And each time he did so, more blood flowed out of him. Hidan winced. His eyes were becoming a bit glazed. He shook his head once, and snapped out of it. But he still felt weak, and dizzy.... and....  
cold.  
He did feel cold.  
"HIDAN!"  
Kakuzu yelled, already way far ahead.  
Hidan sighed. He put his weapons away, and shakenly stood up...  
Blood rushed to his head.  
He swayed.  
He nearly fainted.  
Hidan shook his head again.  
'I'm immortal.' He thought. 'Come on Hidan, can't let a little shit like bloodloss stop you right? You've done this shit before, haven't ya?'  
He said to himself as he shakenly took a couple steps to catch up with Kakuzu. Each step, he nearly fell over.  
'Although... I've never lost this much blood in one shot before....' he thought quietly to himself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They walked for so long. Kakuzu was in the lead, carring the mutilated bounty. Hidan was many steps behind. Breathing heavilly, sweating, swaying, and trying to stay consious. Once in awhile, he nearly passed out, but he kept forcing himself to keep going... He didn't want to appear pathetic in front of Kakuzu. Plus, he's immortal. If Kakuzu learned his weakness was just a little bit of bloodloss, he'd never hear the end of it.  
Kakuzu stopped. Hidan sighed, slightly grateful he only had to stand now.  
Kakuzu looked back at him.  
Hidan blinked. "What?" He snapped.  
Kakuzu sighed, reached into his cloak, and threw Hidan a washcloth.  
"Clean up that blood. Your a mess."  
the washcloth hit Hidan in the face. He swayed, and nearly fell over, but thankfully, as he grabbed the cloth. He steadied himself.  
"Y-Yeah. Thanks asshole." Hidan said sarcastically, when he had ground footing.  
Kakuzu raised an eyebrow. Hidan was acting a bit strangely. He continued to stare at him.  
Hidan turned his head... He felt dizzy. He didn't let it show. He couldn't. "Quit looking at me like that you fucking asshole, otherwise I'll kick your ass worse then his!" he pointed at the bounty on Kakuzu's back.  
Kakuzu glared. "Just get the damn blood of, you idiot." Kakuzu said harshly. He was still mad about the bounty. He turned and continued walking.

Hidan silently sighed. He blinked heavilly, and took a step. His legs were shaking as he went. He began wiping the blood off, like Kakuzu said, but... his hands.... he couldn't... They were shaking.... so bad. Everything was shaking.... The world was spinning... Hidan couldn't..... he couldn't keep this up any longer...... but.... he had to.... he just had to.... he took one more step....... his legs gave out from under him. He collapsed on the ground... He.......... he blinked....... He felt...... so cold..... his body felt so heavy...... he was so lightheaded...... he blinked a few more times...... trying to snap out of it, but........................ blackness surrounded Hidan.  
He fell unconscious.

Kakuzu continued walking. He then stopped again. Hidan's been acting so strangly since that last ritual. Usually, he'd be bitching about how long the walk was, or how fast he was going, or something pointless like that. Maybe he was sore at him. Maybe Kakuzu was too harsh because of the bounty. He turned back. "Hidan?" He asked. But then he blinked in surprise.  
He wasn't there.  
Kakuzu blinked a few times. "Hidan?" He asked again. "HIDAN!" He yelled angrilly. "HURRY YOUR ASS UP!"

.....  
A beat.  
Nothing.  
Kakuzu stared. "HIDAN!" He yelled. "GET YOUR DAMN LAZY ASS OVER HERE!"

.....  
Another beat.  
Nothing.  
... Kakuzu glared. "HIDAN! ENOUGH WITH THE RETARDED JOKES! WE NEED TO GET THIS BOUNTY THERE BY SUNSET YOU MORON, SO HELP ME, IF YOU COST ME ANY MORE MONEY: I'LL KILL YOU!"

Yet another beat.  
Still nothing.  
Kakuzu became slightly worried. He started walking back, without realizing it. "H-Hidan?"He asked.  
"Look, If your mad at me or something, we can argue that out LATER. Right now, we need to g-"  
He stopped.  
He saw Hidan, collapsed, on the ground. Breathing heavilly. Kakuzu dropped his precious bounty in surprise.

"HIDAN!" He exclaimed as he rushed down to him. He turned him over, and raised his head. His body felt cold. He was shaking. Kakuzu was worried. He felt his head. But no fever. That was a good sign. "Hidan! Hidan! Hidan, you bastard! WAKE UP!"  
Hidan's eyes twitched. He reluctantly opened them, very weakly. His whole body felt like led. He groaned.  
"You.................ass......" He muttered. "lettme sleep Jashin dammit....."  
Kakuzu stared. Then he got a bit angry. "HIDAN! YOU WERE JUST SLEEPING YOU SON OF A BITCH! QUIT SLACKING OFF, WE NEED TO GET THAT BOUNTY TO THE EXCHANGE POINT BY-"  
"blablablabla..." Hidan remarked weakly. "Money, money, this, money, money that.... that all you can think about....."  
Hidan's eyelids felt heavy. So he closed them. He was still shaking. He felt so cold. No blood to flow through his vains, and make him warm.  
Kakuzu stared. Something was wrong with Hidan but he didn't have a fever. So...  
"Hidan? What's happening?" Kakuzu asked.  
Hidan kept his eyes closed. He didn't feel like arguing so he just told him.  
"Bloodloss." he replied drearilly.  
Kakuzu blinked. "Bloodloss?" He questioned.  
Hidan sighed.... everything was spinning. His whole body was numb. The faster he answered Kakuzu, the quicker he could go to sleep, and recover from this shit.  
"Every ritual. Ya know I loose blood right?" he replied in a bored tired tone.  
"Yeah...." Kakuzu said slowly.  
"Well. Just cause I'm immortal.... doesn't mean I don't FEEL that damn fucking bloodloss.... Every ritual..... I feel like shit afterwards.... I get so dizzy, and pass out.... but I always tell you I'm praying....."  
Kakuzu blinked. Hidan continued in a tired tone, eyes still closed.  
"but That last one...... I lost so much in one shot. I'm dizzy, my head hurts, and... I-I'm so cold.... god....."  
Hidan shivvered violently. Kakuzu stared.  
"Will you be okay?" He asked, worried for his immortal partner.  
Hidan sighed. "Y-yeah.......... All I need.... is... like a few mintues rest..... since I'm immortal, and can't die from this shit..... my blood reproduces itself...."  
Hidan tiredly explained.... He felt himself drifting off. "So.... I'll be fine meh 'ext...... mornin'............"  
His voice trailed off. He fell asleep.  
"The next-" Kakuzu started. "Hidan! WE NEED TO GET THE BOUNTY THERE BY SUNSET!"  
Hidan shivvered. But he didn't wake up.  
Kakuzu stared at his bloody bounty, then his partner.  
Then he sighed as he took one long look at the bounty.  
"Ya know..... they wouldn't recongize you, anyway." He said to the corpse.  
Kakuzu then wiped the blood off of Hidan and put his cloak over him. Hidan cuddled against it.  
Warmth.  
He gratefully took it.  
Kakuzu smiled slightly.  
He then brushed Hidan's messy hair, and gently kissed his cold forehead.  
Hidan stirred a little, and smiled in his heavy sleep.  
Kakuzu smirked.  
"You did overdo it you idiot. I Told ya so."


End file.
